


Timing

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jensen and Jared are timing how long they can control themselves - Misha "helps".
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Control [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Timing

He slid into the apartment and quickly closed the door, shutting out the cold. Misha pulled off his gloves and shucked off his coat, hanging them on the hooks by the door. He pulled off his shoes and put them on the rack. He rubbed his hands together quickly before picking up the bags he had brought, taking them over to the fridge and restocking it, then taking the rest of the supplies to the appropriate cupboards to put them away.

Once done he finally looked around the room, spotting the two figures on the bed. He smiled, heading over to them. They were both naked, Jensen sitting in Jared’s lap facing him. They were kissing lazily, Jensen’s arms wrapped around Jared’s neck while Jared held him close.

“Hey guys,” Misha said as he dropped to sit on the edge of the bed. “Whatcha doing?”

They broke the kiss to look at him.

“Timing ourselves,” Jensen answered.

“Seeing how long we can last,” Jared said. He picked up his phone and glanced at it. “Been about 30 minutes.”

Misha looked over them and noted that Jared was probably inside of Jensen, Jensen’s own cock trapped between them. Misha grinned.

“That’s far from a record.”

“We know,” Jensen said. “We thought we’d try without you.”

“And how’s it going?” Misha asked.

“Keep having to make sure we stay hard,” Jensen admitted.

“So you’re missing my magic,” Misha teased.

“You do have a way with things,” Jared said.

“I would help but…” Misha pressed the backs of his hands to their cheeks, the two men yelping at the cold.

“That’s icy!” Jensen protested.

“Keep your hands to yourself!” Jared agreed.

Misha laughed, tucking his hands in under his armpits to try and warm them up. He settled back on the bed and watched as Jared rolled his hips a few times, Jensen moaning low. They kissed again, Jared trying to wrap his hand around Jensen’s erection only to have the older man slap it away.

“You know,” Jared said after a while. “Maybe you can help.”

Misha raised a brow. “What’s on your mind?”

“We’ve never seen you masturbate.”

Jensen’s eyes lit up. “That’s an idea.”

Misha felt his cheeks warm as he saw where this was going. “You want me to masturbate?”

“It would definitely keep us hard,” Jensen said.

“Please,” Jared begged, that puppy dog look on his face.

Misha swallowed the lump in his throat, then began to strip off his clothing before he had second thoughts. He heard the two men make appreciative noises. The air in the apartment was warm so he wasn’t too worried about being cold, although his hands were still icy. Once he was naked he sat on them, spotting a look from the other two men.

“I’m not about to start touching myself with icicle fingers,” he told them.

“Fair enough,” Jensen said, snagging the bottle of lube from the bedside table and tossing it onto the bed beside him. “Go slow.”

“Baby, I always go slow,” Misha purred. He was rewarded by a blush on Jensen’s face.

When he was satisfied that his hands were warm enough he picked up the lube bottle, squirting a small amount into the palm of his hand. He could feel the two pairs of eyes on him and instantly felt self-conscious. He quietly worried that he would have performance issues. He was not used to anyone watching him when he masturbated, not even Vicki.

Licking his lips to moisten them he wrapped a hand around his flaccid cock and began to gently wake it up. He let out a calming breath to quell his nerves and tried to shut out the fact he was being watched. He was relieved when his cock started to stir with interest, growing hard beneath his ministrations. He focussed all his attention into it, closing his eyes and relaxing back against the sheets.

He widened his legs and let his mind drift through his ‘spank bank’. He had an endless supply of memories to draw on. He pulled up a few favourites: his first time with Vicki, the first time he and Jensen has kissed, the first time Jared had let him dom him. So many firsts. None of them lasts.

He thought about the times he had Jensen and Jared on their knees, working together to suck his cock. He would control himself to make it last, but they looked so pretty like that. Jared had to slouch more just to do it, his hair falling over his face but so easily to grab and direct his movements. Jensen’s hair was almost too short to fist; Misha would instead cup him by the jaw to move him the way he liked.

Neither of them could deep throat yet but Misha knew they had been practicing. Their gag reflex wasn’t as touchy as it once was. Now they really just needed to learn to relax their throats. Misha thought about how beautiful they would look with his cock buried root deep in their mouths, cutting off their airway. He’d leave it there until they’d start to squirm before pulling out and letting them gasp for breath around his cock. He looked forward to it.

Misha began to twist his hand just a little as he stroked himself. He cracked his eyes open and looked to the side, spotting Jensen and Jared watching him with keen interest. Jared’s lips were parted just a little; Jensen’s face flushed as they stared at the hand working his cock. Jared was rolling his hips a tiny amount and Misha had to fight the smirk. At this rate they were going to fail in their timing quest.

Deciding to up the anti just a little Misha picked up the bottle of lube, slicking up the fingers on his other hand. He bit his lower lip as he let those fingers dropped down past his balls to circle his hole as he kept stroking himself. He relaxed his body, sliding two fingers inside at a time. He moaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow as he began to slide them in and out.

“Jesus,” he heard Jensen breath. “Did you just…?”

“Yes,” Misha told him.

“Jesus,” Jensen repeated.

Jared groaned.

Misha pushed those fingers in deeper, finding his prostate and beginning to stroke it in time with the hand on his cock. A drop of precum leaked out of the tip and rolled over his fingers. He smoothed it back into the slit with his thumb, rolling his hips slightly. He made no effort to control himself, letting the pleasure just roll over him.

He was breathing hard now. His knees trembled slightly as he pulled them up just a little bit more and widened them a little bit further. He tried to ignore the feeling of being watched, still feeling incredibly self-conscious of their stares. He swallowed as a fresh wave of nerves washed over him, softening his cock a tiny bit.

Chasing away the thought he delved back into his memories. He thought about the first time Jared and Jensen had let him tie them up. It hadn’t been anything special – just the two of them handcuffed to the bed. Misha had kept them riding the edge for a while, alternating between them as he either sucked or fucked them. Every time they had gotten close to coming he had pulled off, switching to the other man while the first one sobbed in frustration. He had kept them like that for over an hour before he had finally let them come.

He remembered when Jared had floated the idea of getting this apartment for their games, the three of them going through websites picking out the chair and swings they would install. He remembered the first time they had used the chair and swing. He remembered the first time he had put the ball gag in Jared’s mouth and the sounds he would make around it. He remembered the first time Jensen had come silently – his head thrown back as he let out a silent scream as he came.

Misha was getting close now. His whole body was trembling as he let his own lips part so he could pant between them. He slid a third finger inside, rubbing his prostate mercilessly. He was stroking his cock at a good pace now, his hips stuttering between his fingers and his hand. He kept his eyes squeezed closed as his back arched slightly.

Focussing on the touch he took in every instance of pleasure. He imagined lips wrapped around his cock – Jared’s. He imagined his fingers were Jensen’s cock thrusting into him. He was desperate to be kissed, for fingers to run over his body. He could feel sweat starting to bead on his skin. He felt so touch staved at that moment.

Then he was coming. He choked on a cry as he arched off the bed. Come dribbled over his fingers and splashed up over his chest. He pressed his fingers deep inside himself and circled his prostate to prolong it just a little bit more. He slumped back onto the bed, gasping.

“Oh God!”

He snapped his eyes open at the cry in time to see Jared’s head fall back as his hips stuttered. Jensen’s eyes widened as he stared at him.

“Really?” Jensen said.

Misha blinked, frowning. “Did he just come?”

“Yes,” Jensen accused.

“I’m so sorry,” Jared panted as Misha burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny, Mish,” Jensen said, punching Jared softly in the chest.

“It really is,” Misha laughed.

“I’m really, really sorry,” Jared said again, his eyes sincere.

Misha snagged a tissue from the side table and cleaned himself up, watching as Jensen slid out of Jared’s lap and back onto his legs. So much for timing themselves. He looked down at Jensen’s cock and could see that it was painfully hard, precum leaking from the tip. Sobering Misha shifted on the bed to make a space, patting it.

“Come vozlyublennyy,” Misha said, laying the Russian accent on thick. “Let Dmitri make it better.”

He saw Jensen twitch at the accent, the other man sliding into the space between them.

“You better,” Jensen said.

Jensen settled back against the pillows, spreading his knees. Misha slipped into the gap that he had made and wrapped a hand around his cock. Without warning he dropped down and swallowed Jensen whole. Jensen yelped at the suddenness of it, a hand landing on the back of Misha’s head as Misha stilled for a moment before pulling off him slowly.

“Jeez, Mish,” Jensen gasped.

“I wish I could do that,” Jared lamented.

“Practice,” Misha told him before taking Jensen all the way to the root again.

He slid his fingers down, finding Jensen’s hole and circling it. He pressed three fingers inside and heard Jensen gasp. It was still slick with lube and cum so he had no problems sliding them in, finding Jensen’s prostate and rubbing it as he pulled off his cock with a slow drag of his lips. Jensen began panting his name.

Hearing Jensen suddenly go silent he looked up to see that Jared had him by the jaw and was kissing him hard. Jensen whimpered against his lips, Misha smiling as he sank down on Jensen’s length again. He began to bob his head, thrusting his fingers into Jensen in time with his movements and spearing his prostate every time.

He could tell by the way Jensen was trembling that the other man was close. He rolled his tongue over the slit and sucked on the tip a moment, feeling the first spurt of come as Jensen’s body went stiff. Misha sank back down on him, taking him as deep as he could and feeling him come against the back of his throat. He pushed his fingers in deep and drew circles over Jensen’s prostate.

Jensen’s fingers went tight on the back of his head, holding Misha down on his cock as he rode out the waves. Misha felt the need to breathe growing as Jensen’s cock plugged his airway but was more than happy to stay as long as he needed. He knew if he hadn’t already come he would be hard right now.

Eventually Jensen relinquished his grip, Misha pulling off his cock with a gasp.

“Shit, Mish,” Jensen said. “Sorry.”

“Its fine,” Misha told him, wiping a dribble of cum from his chin with the back of his hand. “You would have known if it wasn’t.”

“He likes being choked, remember?” Jared said.

“Oh yeah,” Jensen said with a smile. “It’s a fetish of his.”

“I’ll have you know it is not a fetish,” Misha said as he spread out on the bed next to Jensen. “It’s just you fuckers cheat when I try to control myself.”

The other two men laughed.

They settled into the bed, Jared draping himself over Jensen. Jensen reached out with one arm and wrapped it around Misha’s shoulders and pulled him close. Misha let himself be pulled, Jared’s hand coming to rest on his hip.

“Can I ask something?” Jared said.

“Who you asking?” Jensen said.

“Misha,” Jared said.

“Go ahead,” Misha said.

“Why don’t you like masturbating in front of people?”

Misha set his jaw, wondering how he could answer that. “I guess it’s just a… private thing. I’m not the exhibitionist like Jensen is.”

“Hey,” Jensen complained.

“Fair enough,” Jared said. “You really should do it more though. For us I mean. It’s so hot.”

“Evidently,” Misha said. “Don’t forget to turn off your timer, by the way.”

“Oh shit,” Jared rolled over to grab his phone, switching off the timer. “We completely blew our chance at a record.”

“I don’t think we ever stood a chance,” Jensen said. “The second Misha arrived we were done for.”

“You realise your record is an hour and 28 minutes,” Misha said. “For both of you.”

Jensen lifted his head to look at him. “You’ve timed us?”

“Technically I was timing myself,” Misha said. “I was seeing how long I could string you both out.”

“That’s a long time,” Jared said. “When was that?”

“It was one of the times I had you in the swing and Jensen tied to the chair,” Misha said.

“That doesn’t narrow it down,” Jensen said.

“Like I said – one of the times,” Misha said.

“I’ve been trying to control myself,” Jared said. “I really have.”

“You failed epically,” Jensen said.

“Yeah, well Misha was hot,” Jared countered.

“I didn’t come.”

“That’s because you stopped looking.”

“Cheat,” Misha accused.

“Nobody said I had to look,” Jensen defended.

“Next time I dare you to watch him without coming,” Jared said, poking Jensen in the chest. “I double dare you.”

“Fine,” Jensen said as Misha chuckled.

“You realise the ladies are going to be mad they didn’t get to watch again,” Misha pointed out.

“What they don’t know…” Jensen said, giving him a pointed look.

“Maybe we should make them a video,” Jared said.

“I’m not masturbating on video,” Misha deadpanned.

“Please,” Jared begged.

“No,” Misha reiterated. “In private, okay. Webcam – maybe. Not on video.”

“Okay,” Jared said, resigned. “Nobody’s going to force you.”

“I think we’ve found another one of his ‘no-nos’,” Jensen said.

“Yes,” Misha said.

“Okay. No masturbating on video,” Jared said. “Got it.”

“Good to know where the boundaries are,” Jensen said. He looked at Misha, tilting his head so he could press a kiss to his temple. “I bet you were hot.”

“He was,” Jared said. “I can’t believe you looked away.”

“Sometimes you have to to control yourself,” Misha said.

“Is that what you do?”

“Sometimes,” Misha said. “Although it’s more of an accomplishment if I keep watching.”

“Trust you to make things more difficult for yourself,” Jensen said.

Misha shrugged.

“Maybe one day we should just all masturbate together,” Jared said.

“That’s more something for the web cams when we’re apart,” Misha said.

“But would you actually do it?” Jensen asked.

“Depends,” Misha said.

“On?”

“Just depends.”

Jensen sighed, frowning as Jared wrapped himself tighter around them. “Easy there, octopus.”

“You guys are warm,” Jared said.

“It is cold outside,” Misha admitted.

“Why do you think we sent you to get the supplies,” Jensen said.

“I thought it was because I drew the short straw,” Misha said.

“That too.”

They lay wrapped around each other for a long moment, Jared finally sighing.

“We need a tv.”

“No we don’t,” Misha said.

“I’m with Mish,” Jensen said. “We always end up fighting over what to watch.”

“It’s just too quiet in here,” Jared complained.

“You keep talking,” Jensen said.

Misha smiled as Jared elbowed him.

“When I’m able I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk,” Jared threatened him.

Jensen smirked. “Promise?”

Misha chuckled. “Don’t make threats you can’t follow through on, Jare.”

“Oh I intend to follow through on it,” Jared said. “And I’m going to leave him hanging too.”

“You mean like you just did?” Jensen asked, raising a brow.

“I said I was sorry!”

“Enough, children,” Misha said. “Sleep.”

“I’m not tired,” Jared said.

“I am,” Jensen said, closing his eyes. “Besides, the longer we nap the sooner we recharge.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Misha said.

“Then I can fuck Mish into next week.”

Misha raised his head to stare at him as Jared laughed. “Excuse me?”

Jensen shrugged. “Hey, you did all that prep so I might as well use it.”

Misha rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to go do some push-ups or something to wear myself out,” Jared said, untangling himself and sliding from the bed.

“Just do it quietly,” Jensen said.

“I’ll try.”

Misha curled himself around Jensen, resting his head on his shoulder. “You’re warm.”

“So I’ve been told,” Jensen hugged him close. “Sleep well, Mish.”

“You too, Jens. Love you.”

Jensen kissed him.

**END**


End file.
